1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning device for a vehicle for adjusting the temperature of the air inside the vehicle cabin.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional air conditioning devices, an occupant must make selections such as cabin temperature, volume of fan ventilation, vents and ventilation of inside/outside air by operating different buttons and so on. Therefore a number of operating levers and dials are mounted on the air conditioning device which the occupant must operate whenever needed.
On the other hand, with regard to this, an automatic air conditioner, that is, a device which automatically maintains a desired temperature through a controlling device for controlling a damper, an evaporator, a blower motor and so on separately by predetermining a temperature for inside a cabin has been used. However, even with this automatic air conditioner, the occupant must operate vents, a switch damper for inside/outside air and so on, making operation troublesome.